Escaping The Past
by traceyaudette
Summary: Dr. Kendall Turner was careful who she dated, and what she did. One slip up and it could all come crashing down, and she could be found. A chance meeting at The Goose had her reexamining her thoughts on dating. AU. I don't own Flaspoint, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Turner, watched her friends getting drunk and having a good time. It was her best friend Caitlin's bridal party, she was the maid of honor and at this point the designated driver. She was actually having fun watching them make a fool of themselves, they were not too much trouble. The Goose wasn't too full tonight, which was a blessing.

"Kendall, we're going to find you a man!"

"Hmm ok, Cait!"

"What about that good looking hottie over there!" She pointed to a table of people against the wall.

"Which one Cait?"

"The dark haired, dark eyed one! I'll go get him for you!" She was up and out of the chair before Kendall could stop her.

Kendall just waited, she didn't think Cait could make it across the room, she was pretty wasted. She watched the bride to be wobble across the floor, she turned as the rest of the bridal party started to table dance. _Lord, help me!_ She got the bidemaids off the table, and sitting down again, before anyone got hurt. She looked up, Cait had made it to the table, the entire table was looking at her.

 _I'm taking these drunk heifers home!_ She went across the room to retrieve the bride. "She's lonely handsome, why don't you come keep her company. She's really beautiful and single!"

She smiled at the table. "Sorry about this. Come on bridezilla, let's get your drunk self home." She wrapped her arm around Cait's waist and started to lead her out the door, to Kendall's SUV.

The man followed her, great now she was going to have to defend them both from some creepy dude. "Let me warn you, I can kick your butt, and make you scream like a girl."

She heard him laugh, she pushed Cait inside her SUV and turned on him, he had the most amazing smile. "I'm Constable Scarlatti, SRU. Have you been drinking tonight?"

"No, I'm the embarrassed, sober, Maid of honor!" She smiled back at him. "I have to get the rest of the drunken bridal party home."

She got them in the vehicle, and was ready to drive them away, he handed her his card. "Give me a call, maybe we can meet for coffee." She shoved the card in her pocket, she may have to kill Cait.

XXX

Spike was going to just brush off the drunk bride to be's invite to meet her single friend, expecting another drunk women to approach the table. He wasn't expecting the 5'5 dark haired beauty to arrive at the table, dragging the drunk bride away. She had dark green eyes, full pink lips, her smile lit up her face, the bride was right she was beautiful. He laughed at her threat in the parking lot, to kick his butt and make him scream like a girl.

He gave her his card, spur of the moment, his one mistake, he didn't get her name. The team had given him a hard time about the encounter for a week now, asking him if he'd taken the drunk bride up on the beautiful lonely friend. He was too embarrassed to tell them, he hadn't gotten a name.

XXX

Dr. Kendall Turner sat at the nurses station, finishing up her notes for the end of shift. . She had twenty minutes left of her shift, enough time for trouble to find her, which it usually did. She had to be at the church for the rehearsal in two hours, if push came to shove, she could leave from here.

"Hey doc, there's a head lac in curtain 2"

She got up from her seat walking over to the room. She looked at the chart. Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti She wondered why that name sounded familiar. She opened the curtain, walking in, stopping in her tracks, that's why. it was too late, to pass it off to another doctor now, maybe he'd forgotten, it had been a week ago, it had been a chance meeting.

"Hello Constable Scarlatti, I'm Dr. Turner. What happened?"

Spike looked up, his eyes getting big, he smiled. "It's the embarrassed sober Maid of honor. I busted my head on a call."

She put on a pair of gloves and examined the head lac. "Looks like you're going to need a couple of stitches."

"You never called about coffee.'

She tried to ignore him. while she sowed up his wound. "Sorry, it's been wedding week."

"How about tonight?"

"Rehearsal."

"Sunday afternoon?"

It was against her better judgement, she had no business getting involved with a law enforcement officer. He was looking at her with these amazing brown eyes, she couldn't resist them. She pulled a card from her pocket, writing her cell number on the back.

"Call me tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Spike looked at the card with Kendall's cell phone written on it, he wondered or eight was too early to call. He really wanted to get to know her, he was hoping he could stretch a cup of coffee into dinner.

He knew she was busy today with her friend's wedding and may not have a lot of time to talk, that's why he need to have perfect timing. He'd give her until ten, then he'd call her.

XXX

She was running late to the church, she had over slept which almost never happens. She had stopped to get coffee and donuts for everyone. She was headed to Catlin ' house to pick her uo, then to the church, do they could get ready. It was eight in the morning, they had to start pictures at eleven.

She pulled into Cait's drive, honking the horn she was important waiting for the bride to be to get going. She finally came wandering out of the house ten minutes later.

"We're late! Let's go!"

She peeled out of the drive way, flying down the road to the church. There was so much to do this morning and they were fifteen minutes behind schedule. She hurried Cait into the church, and into the chair so the styles could start fixing her hair. She got the brides maids started, on their hair.

She'd go last, once she was sure everyone else was taken care of. She made sure all the dresses and shoes were ready to go. All the bouquets of flowers were ready, she set her phone down when it was her turn for hair and make up.

XXX

"Dr. Kendall Turner's phone, how may I help you?"

"This is Mike Scarlatti, is Kendall availabl"

"She's getting her hair done, can I take a message?"

"Just let her know I called."

"Are you the guy from The Goose?"

"Yeah."

"Come on over at six tonight, to Mc Keenly Hall, for my reception You can see Kendall then."

"I don't want to intrude. "

"Trust me, you won't be."

She ended the call, smiling at herself, she loved playing matchmaker.

XXX

The more she thought about it, the more she decided that she'd just have a cup of coffee with Mike Scarlatti, and that was it. She couldn't afford to draw attention to herself after fifteen years of flying under the radar, getting involved with a law enforcement officer was just too dangerous.

She thought back to the young girl that she once was, the one that died that night. Leaving behind a life of comfort and extravagant living. She didn't regret the choice she made that night, but her life had been harder because of it, the scrafices and choices she had to make at fifteen still haunted her.

Getting involved with him, could bring her world crashing down around her.

XXX

Spike walked into Mc Neely hall, looking around the room, he spotted her at standing at the bar next to one of the groomsmen. He slowly made his way over, walking through the crowd of people. He admired her beauty.

Her dark hair was in loose curls down her back, her dress clung to her body, as he got closer he saw that her eyes sparkled under the lights of the bar, her full lips were painted a dark pink. She was laughing at something the groomsmen had said, her head titled back in laughter.

He walked up to the bar, standing next to her, she turned looking at him. It took a few minutes for her to recognize him, he was confused by what he saw. First shock, then happiness, followed by maybe anger.

XXX

"Constable Scarlatti, what are you doing here?'

"Caitlin, invited me to come by."

"She's over there. "I called you, to see about coffee tomorrow, and she answered. She invited me to the reception. "

He really was cute, his dimples, his smile, his warm brown eyes, and he seemed really sweet. She just couldn't. She closed her eyes, trying to get her focus back on the reasons he was a bad idea. She opened her eyes, he was staring at her intently.

"How about a dance?"

She offered him her hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. She should have but an end to it right then and there, he took her into his arms, and his touch sent electric currents through her body. She continued to dance with him, that was mistake number one. Mistake number two through six came when she spend the rest of the evening with him, allowing him to kiss her at the end of the night.

XXX

She lay in her bed exhausted, it had been a crazy week. She decided to be lazy for the rest of the day. She had absolutely no plans, she was debating on if she should get up or not. She thought about the kiss she shared with Mike last night. It was amazing and fantastic, and would never happen again.

Her phone rang inturrupting her thoughts, grabbing her phone she answered her phone without checking her ID.

"Dr Turner."

"Kendall, this is Spike."

"Hi." She was trying to think of a way to discourage him from calling her back and asking her out. It was a shame too, she had a good time with him last night. It was do easy to talk to him, he was sweet and attentive.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today? I had fun last night, and really want to get to know you."

"I'm sorry, I can't today."

"Maybe next time."

This was her opportunity, she could and should have just said no, ended it then and there. "Maybe."

XXX

She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter what she did, she couldn't get the handsome SRU officer out of her head. She left for work that morning determined to get him out of her mind. She arrived in the ER, to start her twenty four hour shift.

She stowed her bag in her room, and went out to get report from the out going doctor. She poured herself a cup of coffee and prepared herself for her shift. The craziness of her work started rolling in a hour after her shift started, it was late afternoon before she even stopped to think about eating a meal.

She was sitting down at a table in the garden of the hospital enjoying the late summer sun. Her meal sat uneaten, she was too tired to eat. She titled her head back closing her eyes, enjoying what few moments peace she had. A shadow was cast over her face, she frowned slowly opening her eyes.

The one man she was trying to erase from her memory was standing in front of her smiling. She smiled back at him, there was just something about him, that made her want to run to him, instead of away. He say down beside her placing a steaming cup of hot coffee in front of her.

She picked it up taking a drink, closing her eyes in bliss, much better then the sludge she'd been drinking most of the day.

"Thank you! This is much appreciated!"

"You're welcome." He paused for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I had a really good time with you Saturday. I was really hoping we could go out sometime."

Here it was, the time to say no, to run from him and run fast. She never dated, it was complicated, it was very lonely but for the best. It was too hard to explain her past or lack there of to people. It was better and safer just to be single. She didn't need a law enforcement agent meddling around in her life, and ruining everything she had worked so hard for.

"I'm sorry Mike, I'm not looking to date anyone. You're a really nice guy, but I just can't.."

The look on his face nearly made her change her mind, he looked like someone had just kicked his dog. She thanked him for the coffee and went back into the hospital, before he could asking anymore questions. She felt like a horrible person, she should have never of spent so much time with him Saturday night. The rest of her shift was non-stop go, she didn't have time to eat or sleep, much less think of Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti.

XXX

She dragged into the dinner across from the hospital for breakfast before going home, she was meeting some others that had just gotten off shift. She was starving, she had a bag of popcorn at three am, the last meal she had was the day before. The rest of the group got there, they ordered their breakfast, and started to unwind from the night.

She didn't look up, when the bell sounded, the dinner was busy that morning. There was a gunshot in the air, everyone hit the floor. The robbers locked the front doors, and started taking money from the cash registrar, the safe, and then started robbing the customers. Kendall could hear the sirens in the distance, she prayed that nothing bad would happen, she was scared. The robbers came to their table and demanded their valuables.

She was slow getting her ring off, the robber grabbed her up by the hair of the head. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was from a memory and training from years gone past. She balled up her fist, throwing it back, hitting him in the nose, breaking it. He released his hold on her, she took hold of his neck, and slammed his head into the table. He dropped his gun, she picked it up, she grabbed him, holding him in front of her, like a shield, she got the other robbers attention.

"Stop! Put down the gun and walk this way!"

"Or what?"

"I'll blow his brains out, before he hits the floor you're next!"

The robber laughed, Kendall stared at the robber never blinking. The other robber throw the gun down. "Kick it over to me!"

She picked the second gun up. "Now walk to the door, unlock it, and go outside!"

She watched them as they followed orders, she was shaking by the time the whole ordeal was over. She sat down at the counter, placing both guns on the counter, laying her head down. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she knew that the police would probably reprimand her for being stupid, they had every right to. She was stupid, she had just screwed up, the past she was trying to escape, kept catching up with her.

"Excuse me, I'm Sgt. Greg Parker with SRU. Can I ask you a few questions about what happened?"

"I'm Dr. Kendall Turner, I know I did something stupid and dangerous. I apologize."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Turner, can you tell me what happened."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nervous. _Just breathe! Everything will be okay, don't panic! Just answer his questions, don't elaborate!_

"The two men wanted to rob the dinner and us, I wasn't fast enough getting my money and jewelry to them. One of the gentlemen grabbed me by my hair, at that moment it was fight or be killed."

She answered his questions, just what he asked. She had already brought unwanted attention to herself, she was going to have to watch her back for the next several days to make sure she was safe. Sgt. Parker seemed happy with her answers, he released her to go home, she was exhausted. She just wanted to go home, and crawl into her king sized bed. She walked out the doors, into the bright sun, she pulled on a pair of sunglasses. She was glad to get home, she slept for the next four hours.

XXX

 _"Tatiana, come out!" Her step-father called for her, waving a gun._

 _Sixteen year old Tatiana Martain ran through the house trying to find a hiding place, the very people she thought she could trust have turned out to be murderous liars. She found the secret panel in the library, she stepped into the hidden stair case that led to her room. She grabbed a backpack and started shoving clothes into it, she opened her dresser opening the secret compartment and pulling out all the cash she had hidden. She walked to her closet, opened yet another panel pulling out a clean ID. Complete birth certificate, driver's licencee, and social security card, everything she would need to start over._

 _She heard several foot steps coming up the main stairs, her time was almost up. She went back down the hidden stair case sneaking out the back door, out the garden into the street. She would never forget what she saw that night, or be able to live her life normally._

 _XXX_

She sat up in bed sweating, looking around her room, taking three deep breaths she relaxed and calmed herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She looked at her phone, checking the time and missed calls and text messages. She got up from bed, heading to the shower, time to clean up, and face the day.

Her phone rang before she could get out of bed, she recognized the number. She knew she should ignore the call but there was the part of her that needed comfort and peace.

"Hello."

"Kendall, it's Spike."

"Nice to hear from you."

"I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay, after what happened in the dinner this morning?"

She was touched by his concern. "I'm fine. Thank you for calling and checking up on me."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight?"

She was torn on how to answer him, no was the right answer it kept everyone safe, but unhappy. Yes, was unsafe but it would make her happy even if for a brief moment.

"I'd love to."

"Let's meet at seven at Sun Cafe on main street?'

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

She hadn't been on a date in years, she was nervous. She slowly got out of bed, headed for the shower, smiling at herself.

XXX

She walked up to the doors of the Cafe at six forty five, she sat on the bench out front waiting for Spike. She was nervous, she went for a simple look that night. She wore a blue sundress, jewelry was simple, and sandals. There was a slight breeze blowing, playing with her hair, she'd curled it, pulling it into a pony tail. It was a beautiful spring night, she was enjoying sitting out under the moon and the stars.

Then she heard it, it made her heart stop beating, and panic set in. "Tatiana, come over here by your mother! We've got to go!"

She slowly stood up, looking around, to see where it was coming from. A little girl launched herself at a women, wrapping her small arms around her neck. Her breathing returned to normal. She turned around, and found Spike standing in front of her. She let out a squeal because she was startled, he put his hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little jumpy. Sorry."

"I can imagine after what happened this morning." He took her hand, and led her into the cafe.

She enjoyed their dinner together, he made her laugh with stories of his team. He talked about his mother and father. "What about your family?"

She got silent, not wanting to give too much information because that would be dangerous. "I've been on my own since I was sixteen."

His expression took on one of sorrow, "I'm sorry." He took her hand in his, caressing it, it sent a shiver up her spine.

"It's been a long time ago, I survived." She gave him a small smile.

He continued to hold her hand throughout their dinner, as they finished dinner, she was wishing it could go on a little longer. She didn't want it to end, he held her hand leading her outside. He suggested a walk, she agreed. He continued to hold her hand as the walked along the main street under the street lights. He paused under a streetlight, he cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her.

She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss. Alarms were sounding in her head to stop it, and stop it now, but she wasn't listening. She wrapped her arms around him, it felt good to hold someone, his arms were around her waist. He broke off the kiss, looking into her eyes, he smiled at her. His mile made her stomach do funny things, he had adorable dimples, his eyes lit up.

"I'd like to take you out again." He said softly.

She knew she should say no, that's what her brain was going to say, going out with a law enforcement officer was too dangerous. Too bad her brain and mouth didn't have a conversation before she answered.

"I'd like that."

She started to mentally beat herself up. _What are you thinking? He's a cop! He could find out about your past, and it could all come crashing down around you! Stop it before it starts!_

He walked her back to her car, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her. The kiss made her weak in the knees, she really shouldn't enjoy it so much considering she wouldn't be seeing him again. She'd call and cancel their next date, saying she was sick, or some emergency came up.

"I'll call you later, about going out again."

"Sounds perfect."

He opened her car door for her, waiting for her to drive away before he left the restaurant. She really did like him, he was a sweet man, but knew there could be nothing between them. A piece of paper flapping on the windshield caught her attention, letting out a curse word, she pulled over to retrieve it. She unfolded the paper, in black marker someone had written:

 **Have you seen Tatiana?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the follow! I hope you are enjoying this story, please R &R!**

"Tatiana, _dance for our guests!"_

 _Ten year old Tatiana hated performing for her parents friends. She would do it, because there would be hell to pay if she didn't. She put on her ballet shoes, her latest costume, she found her music and slipped it in the tape deck. She got on her toes and danced. She bowed at the end, the guests applauded. She left the room, like a good girl afterwards._

 _She peeked through the door when she heard her step father arguing with one of his guests. She saw him pull out a gun and point it at his guest. The guest started to beg for mercy, her step father laughed and pulled the trigger. The guest crumpled to the ground, Tatiana ran up the stairs trying to forget what she had just seen._

 _XXX_

She woke up drenched in sweat, Tatiana was dead, she had been for sixteen years. She couldn't understand why she was dreaming of her, now after all this time. She had pushed her out of her mind long ago. She thought back to the flyer she found on her car, after her date with Spike. It was just a coincidence, it was a picture of a young missing girl named Tatiana.

She tried to settle down and go back to sleep but the nightmares of her past kept her awake. She had to rid herself of them. She got up and made herself some tea, she relaxed on the couch and listened to some music.

Nothing seemed to calm her frazzled nerves. She needed to get rid of these ghosts from her past, make sure that they stayed dead. She was going to have to call JT, she hadn't talked to her in ten years. She was going to have to make sure, that her past was still dead.

She had to wait another three to four hours, it was still too early to call. Maybe JT could give her some peace of mind, and she could relax. She wandered over to the window and looked out. She closed her eyes and saw Spike's smiling face.

XXX

At eight am, she picked up her phone. She found the number in her phone and hit dial, the call was answered by the second ring.

"Agent Hogenmiller."

"Jt, this is Kendall Turner."

There was a long silence on the phone, followed by sounds of fingers going over a key board.

"Dr. Turner, what can I do for you?"

"Has there been anyone looking for me?"

"Let me check.'

She could hear the click of the keyboard, she patiently waited for answers. "Dr. Turner, there have been no inquiries about your whereabouts for years."

"Thank you JT."

She sat back feeling a little more relaxed, she turned on the TV and laid down on the couch. She dozed off watching a movie, she woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Her voice was husky from sleep.

"Kendall, did I wake you?'

"It's okay. I needed to wake up."

I'm sorry, this is Spike."

"Hi."

She knew why he was calling, she knew she should turn him down for a second date. Common sense told her to say no, but nobody had been looking for her, she could say yes and be safe, at least that's what the irrational side said. She had been sensible and safe for the last fifteen years since she was sixteen, always being careful, looking over her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night? There's a BBQ tomorrow night, at my team leaders house, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

She felt her heart rate speed up, he wanted her to meet his coworkers. That was not a second date, that was a dating thing. She was in a full on panic, a room full of cops, that's playing with fire.

"I'm sorry Spike, I can't tomorrow."

"I understand. When are you free?"

He sounded so disappointed, she felt horrible but she couldn't take any chances. "I'm available the next night."

They made plans to spend the day together, he was off that day. She was looking forward to it, she really did like him. She have him her address, so he could pick her up, that was something for her. They talked for a few more minutes, before he had to get back to work.

She laid around for the rest of the morning, she finally got up at noon to run some errands. She was sitting at a sidewalk cafe eating a late lunch, enjoying the sunshine, Spike sat down at her table.

"Hi, Kendall!"

She smiled at him. "Spike. What are you doing here?"

"Grabbing a late lunch."

"Eat with me?"

"I'm here with my team."

"That's fine, they can join us.'

She smiled, inside she was freaking out. She was trying to remain calm, it will be fine. The rest of his team joined them, he made the introductions. She smiled, and made friendly conversation with them all. They seemed to be nice, in other circumstances she could be friends with them.

Spike gave her a quick kiss good bye before he left to go back on duty. She relaxed once they all left, she thought she did a pretty good job of hiding her uneasiness. She went to pay for her lunch, the waitress told her that Spike had paid for her lunch.

He really was a good guy.

XXX

Spike was riding patrol with Wordy. "What did you think of Kendall?"

"She seems nice. What do you think of Kendall?"

"I think she's amazing. We're spending the day together."

Wordy smiled to himself. "Are you bringing her to the BBQ?"

"She can't come."

XXX

Kendall went home thinking about Spike, she thought about how disappointed he was about her not being able to go tomorrow night. It wouldn't kill her, she could do it, she wanted to see him, and spend time with him. The down fall would be spending the time in the company with all the law enforcement officers, it's not that she didn't trust them, it's just they tended to pry.

Her desire to be with him out weighed her common sense, she picked up her phone. And sent him a text.

 **Change of plans, if you still want me to go I'm available tomorrow night.**

She waited for his reply, he must have been a busy afternoon, it was a couple of hours before he responded. She almost gave up, and desuded he'd moved on.

 **I'll pick you up at 5:30, looking forward to seeing you.**

She laid her phone down, looking forward to tomorrow. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was an instant attraction to him.

XXX

She decided to treat herself to a hot bubble bath, she sunk down letting the water hit her ears.

 _"Tatiana, take the gun!"_

 _"No, papa!"_

 _"Tatiana Grace, you must do as I say. Luka and Lucian won't always be around to protect you. You must learn to shoot to kill."_

 _"But papa!"_

 _She was slapped across the face, being knocked to her knees. Tears welled up in the twelve years old eyes, she looked up at her step father._

 _"No crying Tatiana! Get up, take the gun! Aim it, and shoot!"_

 _"Yes, papa!"_

 _"Always shoot to kill Tatiana! "_

 _She aimed the gun at the target and fired the gun until the magazine was empty. She went to get the target, showing her papa. He looked at her with disgust, and slapped her._

 _"You missed three time! I'm disappointed! Reload and do it again! You shoot until petfection!"_

 _"Yes, papa!"_

She woke up in the bath tub crying, she could understand why she was having these nightmares all of a sudden. Tatiana had been gone for fifteen tears, she hadn't thought of her since she was sixteen,. Now, all of a sudden she's having nightmares about her. She's got to stop it.

Tatiana, needs to stay in the past!


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor Stivos sat at his desk looking out the window, it had been sixteen years since Tatianna had run away and disappeared. He had been grooming her to take over the family business since she was eight. By the time she was sixteen, she could host a dinner party, charm a man out of anything, protect herself, and knew all about the business.

Then one day she vanished, he'd had private investigators looking for her, but they'd all come up empty handed. His time was coming to an end, he needed to find her quickly and bring her home. Have her take over for him, or get rid of her. The information she know could destroy what he had built and passed on to his new family.

Tatianna must be found at all costs.

XXX

 _Tatianna was well trained at sixteen years old. She could shoot any gun given to her, and hit any target from any distance. She could wield a knife, again hitting anything she threw at. She could also defend herself at hand to hand combat. She was sent to the best boarding schools, she could speak ten languages fluently, she was a refined young lady. She was taught at an early age never to show emotion, it was a weakness._

 _She was being groomed to take over her step father Viktor Stivos' business when she was older. She could already hack, computers like a pro, she had acquired many skills working for her step father. At sixteen she had witnessed something so horrendous she ran for her life, never looking back._

 _XXX_

The doorbell ringing snapped her back to reality, she got up from her bed and went to answer the door. She opened the door to a smiling Spike on her door step, her breath caught in her throat, his smile did something to her, she smiled back at him.

"Come in...I just need a few more minutes."

"You look beautiful! I can't imagine what else you need to do..."

She laughed. "Shoes." She pointed towards her feet, he noticed her pink socks.

She ran to her bedroom, grabbing her favorite pair of sneakers and slipping them on. She went back into the livingroom, where Spike was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He stood up as she entered the room, he walked towards her. He cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back. Shutting out the warning in the back of her head, she was tired of listening to them.

He pulled away looking at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

He took her hand and led her out the door to his truck. He opened the passenger side door, helping her in, he shut the door, and got in the driver's side. He drove them to Ed's house for the BBQ.

XXX

She was a little nervous, it was too late to turn back now, they had pulled up in front of Ed's house. She relied on skills she had gained as a young child, never show emotion, it was a weakness. She pasted on a bight smile, and followed Spike into Ed's house. He reintroduced her to his team members and to their families.

Spike watched her from across the room, she was talking to Wordy and Sam. Juls walked over to him, smiling at him. "You really like her don't you?"

"I do..there's just something about her, I can't explain it!"

"She's beautiful."

"I know, and she wants to go out with me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I'm not the type of guy..."

"Spike! You deserve someone just as special as you." She hugged him.

Kendall walked across the room towards Juls and Spike, smiling at the two of them. Spike's arm slid around her waist, pulling her to his side. she liked the way it felt. She closed her eyes, to enjoy the feeling of security. He leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek, she smiled at him. She enjoyed herself that night, she liked his coworkers, she didn't have to pretend or anything. It was easy to talk to them all, she felt at home.

XXX

She invited him in when they got back to her house, they sat on her couch together.

"Tell me about yourself."

This was the moment she dreaded, she decided telling half truth was better then a whole lie. She told the history of Kendall Turner, because as far as she was concerned Tatiana Martian died when she was sixteen.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything."

"I've been on my own since I was sixteen, I became an emancipated minor. I worked hard, went to school and became a doctor."

"That's all?" He laughed.

"There's not much to my story. What about you?"

He told her about his life, she laughed at his stories. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. bringing her face close to his, he kissed her. She didn't think about the complications she just kissed him back.

"Do you still want to spend the day together tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd love too."

"I'll pick you up at ten."

"Sounds perfect!"

He got up to leave, she followed him to the door, he held her in his arms, kissing her good night. She locked the door once he left, turning out the lights, she headed to bed.

XXX

 _"Tatianna, always remember to act like a lady."_

 _"Yes, papa!"_

 _"Tomorrow night I'm having a dinner party. You will be my hostess. Nita, will come do your hair and make up. I have a special dress for you to wear. I have a job for you."_

 _"Yes, papa."_

 _Fourteen year old Tatianna had been the lady of the house for the last six months since her mother had passed away in a car accident. She had been hosting dinner parties for her papa, and helping run the household. She was keeping up with her studies, and trying to do a good job. Her step-father or papa as she called him, had rasied her since she was three He'd always been good to her, giving her everything she needed._

 _The next day came and she was busy making sure the cook had the right menu, the house was clean, and everything was perfect for the dinner party. If anything went wrong, she would pay for it later. She went up stairs to get ready for the party, Nita did her hair and make up. Tatianna was disappointed in the way she looked. She looked like a call girl, she expected the dress to be beautiful and elegant. It made her look like a call girl, she was upset, and worried that there was some mistake._

 _Viktor came into her room. "Papa, is there some mistake. Look at me, I look like a call girl."_

 _"Tatianna, your job for tonight, is to lure this man up to your bedroom for Luka."_

 _"Papa, no!"_

 _Viktor slapped her across the face, sending her to her knees, he kicked her in the ribs. "You tell me No Tatianna? After I've given you everything! I've continued to support you after your mamma died. I could have sent you away."_

 _I'm sorry papa! I'll do as you ask!"_

 _She stood up, fixing her dress, and fixing her make up. "Good girl!"_

 _She took the picture from Viktor, studying it, she found the picture of the man. She flirted with him, shamelessly, she led him upstairs to her room, he pushed her down on the bed. Luka came in just in the nick of time and dragged him away, she could still hear his screams._

 _The next morning there was an envelope of money on her night stand, she opened her dresser drawer, opening the secret compartment she put the cash in, she had been saving money for the last two years. She closed the compartment, she closed the drawer and climbed back into bed. She hated what her life had become, she was all alone._


	6. Chapter 6

_She entered the city of Toronto in the early morning hours, she had to find a place to live first. Then she would worry about getting enrolled into school, she had her transcripts, her court papers saying she was legally on her own. Kendall Corina Turner was on her own, she was brave, strong, and courageous, she would make her dreams come true! She had plans to be a doctor some day, and live a normal life. She wanted to leave Tatianna Grace Martian dead and in the past._

 _She hoped that the had traveled far enough away, that Viktor wouldn't look for her. She had drove her car into a lake near her home, hoping they would think she was dead. She had learned from the best how to fake someones death and how to hide. She was hoping she was successful._

XXX

Her eyes snapped open, the dreams were getting old, she hadn't thought about her old life in years. She looked at her phone, she had a hour before Spike was going to be there to pick her up. She thought again about breaking their date, and running in the other direction. She had been safe for years now, but what if dating him brought danger back to her. She was safer to stay alone, and not date anyone, she didn't have to explain her past. Being safe left her miserable, she wanted to share her life with someone.

She deserved to be happy, to start a family. She thought about Spike, he was the first man she'd met that made her want to date. She smiled when she thought about him. She got up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom to get ready for her day with him. She made her way to the kitchen, fixing a pot of coffee, and finding something to eat.

She fixed herself some waffles, she was sitting at the bar eating when Spike rang her doorbell. She answered the door, she smiled at him. He looked handsome as usual, wearing jeans, and a dark polo shirt. She invited him in for breakfast, he sat down at the bar.

"These are really good!"

She laughed. "You sound surprised! I'm a very good good!"

He leaned over to kiss her. "I don't know...you may have to prove it."

"Well Constable...it could happen!" She winked at him, as she got up. She took her dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

He finished eating, walking over he put his dishes in the dishwasher, she wiped the counter off. He came up behind her, putting his hand on her waist, pulling her to his side.

"Are you ready to go?"

"So, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise!"

She grabbed her purse and a jacket, she locked her door following him out to his truck.

XXX

He pulled into the city park's parking lot. "We have our choice of activities, the zoo, museums. hiking, whatever you want to do!"

She smiled. "It all sounds fun!"

"Well pick one!"

She looked at him not knowing which one to pick. "The zoo!"

She decided to keep it light and fun loving, he got out of the truck coming around to help her out. He took her hand and led her to the entrance of the zoo, she smiled at him. They held hands while they walked through the zoo, he dragged her into a photo booth to have their picture made. They walked back out to his truck, he pulled out a picnic basket, they walked into the park. He spread a blanket on the ground and they ate lunch, she laid back on the blanket closing her eyes.

She felt Spike lay down beside her, he brushed a fly away hair from her face, he leaned down kissing her. She opened her eyes smiling at him, his thumbs were making circles on her cheeks, she covered his hands with hers. He leaned down again kissing her, she opened her mouth kissing him back. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, he smiled down at her.

He laid down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Being outside, baking, reading, relaxing at home. What about you?"

"Reading, spending time with a beautiful doctor I just met."

She smiled at him. "Do you plan on spending a lot of time with her?"

"I'd like to, I'm hoping she feels the same."

She rolled to her side looking at him. "I'd really like that." She kissed him.

XXX

 _Kendall had found a studio apartment to live in, next she enrolled into high school. She opened a bank account, invested some of her money so she wouldn't have to worry about working. She was living her life in peace and freedom for a year before it came crashing down on her. She was sitting at her table eating dinner, doing her homework, when there was a knock on her door._

 _She got up to answer it, was Agent JT Hogenmiller from the FBI. They had finally tracked her down, it had taken them a year but they had found her, she panicked. If they had found her, how long until her step father did._

 _"Tatiana Grace Martin?"_

 _"I'm sorry, my name is Kendall Turner."_

 _She started to shut the door, but the Agent pushed her way inside the apartment. "Cut the crap, I know who you are."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Information on Viktor Stivos."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Your step-father."_

 _"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."_

 _"You help us, and you'll remain safe."_

 _"If you found me. How do I know, he isn't right behind you?"_

 _"Someone will stay with you, to keep you safe. At anytime if we feel you've been compromised we'll move you."_

 _"Fine...what do you need?"_

XXX

She pulled into the parking garage of the hospital, she had a split shift today, twelve hours. She grabbed her purse and headed into the ER, Caitlin was back today so that should make things entertaining. She got report from the out going doctor, and got to work, they already had several patients. She got to work, the first patient she saw was a gunshot wound, a drop off.

She was in the middle of treating the patient when all hell broke loose, rival gang members came in for retaliation. Gunshots rang out in the ER, Kendall was in charge. Starting the lock down procedures, she had to get patients to safety. She heard the sirens outside the ER, she stepped outside the exam room to get a location of the shooter. He was at the nurses station, holding them hostage.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, she saw it was Spike calling her. She couldn't talk to him, she knew he'd be outside with Team One. She continued to the nurses station.

The gang members pointed the gun at her head, she had her hands in the air. "Let the nurses go, they have patients to take care of."

She starred at the gang members walking closer to them, she stood between them and the nurses. "Crazy, bitch!"

The nurses slowly walked off, while Kendall distracted the two gang members. She saw SRU enter the ER, she knew everyone was to safety but her, she slowly backed away from the nurses station. She hit the floor, rolling under a desk for cover. She watched Ed and Wordy run up and take the gang members into custody. Juls peeks under the desk, Kendall crawls out.

"Are you okay Kendall?"

"I'm fine."

She walks outside the hospital, seeing Spike standing outside the command truck she walks towards him. He turned towards her, the look of relief on his face was undeniable, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to get back to work." She looked at him, not wanting to leave the safety and comfort of his arms but knowing she had to.

"Me too!" He kept his hold on her, not wanting to let go of her.

"Excuse me doc, are you alright?" Greg asked.

"I'm fine."

"Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure." She kissed Spike before following Gregg into the truck.

"Dr. Turner, can you tell me what happened?"

"Please call me Kendall. We had a homeboy drop off the shift prior. A rival gang came in to finish the job, I did mine by getting my staff and patients to safety.'

"By endangering yourself?"

"I did what I had to, making sure my people got home tonight. If you don't have any more questions, I need to get back to work."

"I'll call or come by, if I do."

"Sounds good."

She got up, leaving the truck. _She was going to have to be more careful, she could tell the Sgt. Parker was spacious of her. She couldn't afford to slip up and let her training and instinct take over again._

XXX

Greg and Ed were riding back to the Barn together, Greg signaled for Ed to turn off his coms.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kendall."

"Spike's Kendall?"

"There's something about her. I can't put my finger on it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to check her out...but if there's something..."

"I'll check into it."

XXX

The rest of her shift was hell, she never slowed down she was on the run until her relieve came in at a quarter til seven. She walked out to her car, she paused when she saw a man leaning against it, she went on guard then she saw it was Spike. She smiled and started walking faster towards him, he held out his arms and she threw herself into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground, his arms closing around her.

"This is a nice surprise after a horrible day!" She whispered in his ear.

"I had to see you, make sure you were really okay."

He sat her down, she kissed him, not wanting to lose contact with him. "I'm glad you came by. Follow me home?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, I'll cook you dinner!" She smiled at him.

XXX

She pulled into the drive ten minutes before he did, still wearing her scrubs she ran into the house to change. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she pulled her hair out of it's braid, running her fingers through it, trying to get the waves under control. She ran back into the livingroom, to let him into the house, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her.

"So, what are you cooking for me?"

"Hmmm...it's a surprise."

She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator taking out some vegetables and chopping them up, she sauteed them in olive oil, she pulled out the chicken she had cooked the night before and added them to the veggies, she placed the lid on the pan, turning the heat to simmer. She cooked some egg noodles and added it to the veggies and chicken, she mixed up some honey and soy sauce pouring it over the meal. She poured it into a bowl and sat it on the bar. She sat the out a couple of bowls, glasses and silverware.

"Come eat."

"It smells really good." He smiled at her.

She sat down beside him, fixing him a bowl, and then herself one, she watched as he took a bite, waiting for his reaction.

"Not too bad." He said, smiling at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm, well Scarlatti, enjoy it! I may never cook for you again!'' She ate her meal, glancing at him every once in a while.

"It's very good, but I may need a few more meals just to make sure you can cook."

"I see. I don't know.."

He was smiling at her, his eye had a warm glow about them, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her to him. She laughed turning to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him. His hands slid up her back, pulling her closer to him.

She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, just enjoying the feeling of his touch. She pulled back, looking at him. He was smiling at her again, his dimples were visible. She walked away picking up their dishes from dinner, putting them in the dishwasher.

He caught her as she came back around the counter, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her towards the couch. He pulled her down with him, kissing her, she put her arms around him.

"Tell me about your family. Why did you become emancipated at sixteen?"

"I had to get away from them."

She got up from the couch, she needed to change the subject and change it fast. If she continued to let him question her, it could lead down a dangerous path.

"Does your family live here in Toronto?"

"No. I'm not sure where they are now."

"Where were they when you left?"

She turned towards him. "I really don't like talking about them, it's a painful part of my past." He got up from the couch, caressing her face.

"I'm sorry, I brought it up."

"It's okay." She laid her head on his shoulders, glad the subject was changed for the time being. She hoped, he wouldn't bring it up again, knowing it was painful.

He took her hand, leading her back to the couch, they sat down together. She relaxed in his arms, a little too much, she fell asleep. It had been a long stressful day, he picked her up, after finding her bedroom he carried her in, and put her to bed.

 _XXX_

 _Tatiana was sitting at Viktor's desk doing some paper work, when she found the file on her parents. She opened it, starting to read her eyes welled with tears, she turned the next page. She felt nauseated with each page she read. She made copies of the file and shoved the original back in the stack of papers on her step-father ' desk._

 _She started on the paper work again, entering the data into the computer, she found a blank disk, saving the information. She pulled the disk, taking it to her room and hiding it along with the copies she'd made. She curled up in bed and cried herself to sleep._

 _XXX_

She sat up looking at the clock, nine am. She didn't even remember going to bed last night, she looked down, she was still full dressed. She tried to come up with her last memory, she peeled off her jeans. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants, and wandered into the kitchen. She couldn't believe she fell asleep on him, she had to be the worst date ever. She started a pot of coffee, she started to make a list of things she needed to do that day.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun, turned on some music and started to clean the house, she drank a couple of cups of coffee and moved to the outside. She was elbow deep in planting her flower garden when she saw him coming through the garden gate. She closed her eyes, she could only imagine how she looked, hopefully not too bad. She got up, and walked towards him, totally unaware of the smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep last night. I win the worst date award."

He smiled at her, seeing the smudge on her cheek. "It's okay. You'd had a hectic day." He reached for her face, wiping the dirt away.

"I must look.."

"Beautiful."

She laughed. "I think you need your eyes checked. I'm a mess!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me?"

"I'd like that. Give me thirty minutes to get cleaned up?"

"Sounds good."

He followed her into the house. "Make yourself at home."

She rushed around her bedroom, grabbing clean clothes, heading into the bathroom, she took the fastest shower she'd ever taken in her life. She left her hair to air dry, it would take forever to blow dry, she pulled on clean clothes, she was trying to find a pair of shoes in her closet, she heard her phone ring.

"Would you answer, that please?"

"Dr. Kendall Turner's phone, this is Mike Scarlatti."

"This is Agent Hogenmiller, is Dr. Turner available?"

"Just one minute, I'll get her."

She came running out of her room, he handed her the phone, she smiled at him, taking the phone she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, it's JT. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Someone was trying to look at your files within the last twenty four hours."

"Do you know who or where?"

"We are still trying to pinpoint that information. We'll call you when we know. Are you prepared to relocate if necessary?"

She looked at Spike, standing by the bar, waiting for her. _Why is it, when she found someone, she might have to run again after all this time?_

"That's something I'll have to think about."

"I'll call you, as soon as I know. Are you safe with this Mike Scarlatti?"

"One hundred percent!"

"Talk to you soon."

She ended her call, walking up to him, putting her hand on his arm. "Ready to go?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Why is a federal agent from the states calling you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor sat back in his chair looking at the latest report from the team of private investigators he'd hired. He looked at the picture of the age progression they's done of Tatianna, he knew it didn't do her justice. She was a beautiful child and young women, he could only imagine what she looked like now. He never believed she died in that fake car accident sixteen years ago for many reasons.

She was an expert swimmer, she would have gotten out of the convertible and swam to safety, and she would never have drank and drove. He had also trained her well, she knew how to fake a death. He knew she was out there somewhere, he just had to find her. Fifteenth years ago, when she would have been seventeen the FBI, kicked in his door and arrested him on RICO charges. His lawyer got him off, he was sure she had given them the evidence, for her continued freedom and safety.

"The jet is ready, Sir." Luka said.

"Are you and Lucian ready to go to Toronto?"

"Yes, Sir. Do you think it's really her?"

"I hope so. It's time we bring her home, to the family."

He got up leaving his study, picking up the thick file folder he had on Tatianna. He hoped that this lead panned out, it was the most promising, he was headed to check out three women in the Toronto area" Dr. Kendall Turner, Ashley Smith, and Ellen Jones. Hoping one of them was Tatianna Grace, he called for his son Viktor to join him on the trip.

XXX

She looked at Spike trying to figure out the best way to answer his question. She didn't want to outright lie to him, but she didn't feel that she knew him well enough to tell him the truth.

"I helped her with a case several years ago, when I was young. She checks on me from time to time." A half truth is better then a lie she decided.

"Why are you worried?"

"I'm not, why would you think I am?"

"Because you asked her do you know who or where?"

She had to think and think fast. "She was asking if I could help another agent with a case." She had lied, but that one was hopefully the only one she had to tell. She prayed he wouldn't push her on anymore details, she didn't want to lie to him. She liked him and didn't want to lie to him at all, but she felt she had to about this part of her life.

He grabbed her hand, smiling at her. "Let's go eat." She let out the breathe she'd been holding, she could relax and enjoy the afternoon with him. He pulled her towards his truck, opening the door for her, she slid into the passenger's seat. She watched him walk across the front of the truck, he flashed her one of his brilliant smiles.

He climbed into the driver's side of the truck. "Where to?"

"Surprise me!"

He drove away from her house into traffic, she sat back in her seat waiting to see where they ended up for lunch. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, she smiled at him. He didn't stop at any restaurants, but continued across town to another residential neighborhood. He stopped in front of a house, he turned to her and smiled.

"Where are we?"

"My house, I live her with my mom and dad."

"You are full of surprises." She felt panic start to rise up from the pit of her stomach. _He was bringing her home? To meet his parents? Holy crapballs!_

"I thought we could have lunch, with my parents."

 _Show no fear, do not freak out!_ "Sounds good!" She smiled at him, pulling from her skills of the past, to not show her real emotion. While she was panicking on the inside, she was calm and cool on the outside.

He got out of the truck, running to her side to help her out, she looked at him. "Some warning, might have been nice. I look like a bum!"

He stopped her from taking another step, pulling her into his arms. "You look amazing!" He kissed her.

Taking her hand, he led her into his boyhood home, she was slightly nervous to be meeting his parents. As far as she knew, they were just casually dating, meeting the parents was a serious dating thing. Maybe she was wrong, she had gone on a hand full of dates in the past five years. They walked into the house, he called out for his mother.

They walked into the kitchen. "Ma, this is my girlfriend..Kendall Turner. Kendall this is my Ma Rosa." She filed away the fact that he had introduced her as his girlfriend, that was news to her. She didn't think she minded being introduced that way.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Scarlatti."

"Call me Rosa."

Rosa pulled her into her embrace giving her a hug, Kendall was taken aback for a second, but wrapped her arms around her hugging her back. Spike's father came into the kitchen, he eyed Kendall.

"Pa, this is Kendall Turner, my girlfriend. Kendall, my Pa, Dominic."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scarlatti."

"Please call me Dominic." He shook her hand, looking her up and down.

She helped Rosa finish lunch, they sat down to eat she thought it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable. The Scarlattis made her feel welcome in their home, Spike's arm was around her shoulders at the table. Rosa packed left overs for them to take home, she said they were both too skinny. They got into his truck to drive back to Kendall's house.

He pulled over into a park, he sat there for a few minutes before turning to her looking at her. "About how I introduced you to my parents..."

"I was wondering about that..."

"I know we've only been on a few dates, but it's been enough for me to know..."

"Know what?"

"That I don't want to see anyone else but you. I'm hoping you feel the same way...if not..."

She leaned over kissing him, cutting off his words, the reasonable part of her brain told her that it was a mistake to get involved, especially if she might have to pack up and run. The irrational side, the lonely side, that needed to be loved, that needed some companionship screamed at her to take whatever time she had with him, and appreciate it, she might not have to run. That maybe it was nothing, that whomever had checked into her past, it was nothing.

She pulled away, looking at him smiling. "I don't want to see anyone else but you."

He caressed her face kissing her. "Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just didn't think I had a chance with someone like you."

She looked at him long and hard. "Michelangelo Scarlatti, you are sexy, smart, sweet, and caring. Any women would be crazy not to jump at the chance to be with you."

He kissed her again. "You're not so bad yourself Kendall! How is it you're still single?"

"I've never met anyone I wanted to take the time for."

XXX

Ed looked at what little information he had on Kendall Corina Turner, he frowned. He pushed the file across to Greg, he opened it and started reading it, he looked up at his friend.

"It's like she just appeared at the age of sixteen."

"That's when she showed up in Toronto. I tried to trace her school records back to Texas, there's nothing."

"I don't like this Eddie!"

"What is she hiding? I don't like the fact she and Spike are involved."

"Should we show Spike what we have?"

"No, I think he'd end up resenting us. I think we need to talk to Kendall, get an explanation."

"We need to get to her when Spike isn't around."

"I agree."

XXX

The Stivos Jet landed at a private airstrip in Toronto, arrangements had been made to take them to the house they had rented on the outskirts of Toronto.

"Papa, what are we doing in Canada?" Sixteen year old Nikolas asked.

"We've come to find your sister, and bring her home."

"Tatianna, is here?"

"I believe so, son."

Nikolas was excited he'd only seen pictures and heard stories of his big sister Tatianna. They had all feared her dead for the first five years of his life, then some evidence showed up that she was alive.

"When will we find her papa?"

"I'm hoping tomorrow Nikolas. Now, go unpack."

Viktor had a good feeling about this trip, he was going to start with the Dr. Kendall Turner, first. Tatianna was a highly intelligent young women, he would bet his life's fortune she'd became a doctor. He'd find out tomorrow, he'd send Nikolas into the ER, needing to see a doctor, Lucian would dress in a disguise si he could positively identify her. He was just a few short hours of having his Tatianna home with him.

XXX

She had another twenty-four hours in the ER, and it was a full moon, pretty much meant craziness was about to hit. She walked into her room for the next twenty-four hours and stashed her bag, she walked out finding the off going doctor and got report. It was the calm before the storm, she sat down with a cup of coffee at the nurses station.

She glanced up to see Ed and Greg walking into the ER, she started to panic just a little bit, thinking something happened to Spike. She stood up, walking up to them.

"Ed, Greg, everything okay?"

"We need to talk to you in private.?"

This isn't good, she took them into a exam room. "What's going on?" They placed the file in front of her, she opened it, seeing it was about her she closed it, and glared at them. "You're the ones, that looked into my past?"

"So, you know someone did?" Ed asked glaring back at her.

She was good and pissed, their nosiness may have endangered her life. "We we're concerned about some things. Why is there nothing about you until you're sixteen?" Gregg asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Answer our questions!" Ed demanded.

"I don't have to answer anything!" She started to walk out.

Greg put his hand on her arm. "We know there's an explanation, so just tell us." He said softly.

"I see, we're playing good cop, bad cop! Good to know, who is playing what role. Unless you're placing me under arrest, I'm not telling you anything!"

"We don't want to have to tell Spike!" Ed called out.

She turned around and cut him a cold gaze. "You want to know! Look up the name Tatianna Grace Martian and get back to me."

"Who's Tatianna Grace Martian, Kendall?"

"It was me sixteen years ago, when I faked my own death to get away from my step-father Viktor Stivos. That's when Kendall Corina Turner was born. Now that you know, thank you! Bravo job, stand up job SRU! Congrats, you just may have gotten me killed."

She stormed out of the exam room leaving both men staring after her. Her world was coming tumbling down around her fast a furious, she didn't realize how fast it would crumble until later in the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

She had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach all day long, ever since Ed and Greg came to see her that morning. She felt like she was going to lose everything she had worked so hard for. She took a quick break, walking into her sleeping quarters she sent Spike a quick text.

 **Stop by later tonight, I really need to talk to you!**

He responded a few minutes later, it brought a tear to her eye because she envision the concern in his eyes.

 **Everything okay? I'll be by around 2100.**

She wasn't able to respond because she had a serious of patients come in, that needed her immediate attention. She got back to him, three hours later.

 **2100 sounds perfect, I just need to see your face.**

She walked into an exam room, a sixteen year old boy sat on the table, she walked in and greeted him.

"Hello Nikolas, I'm Dr. Turner. I understand that you cut your hand?" He was the spitting image of her step-father, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she looked at the name on the chart.

He held up his hand to show her, it was wrapped in a towel. "Yes, doctor. I was helping cut some trees, and the saw slipped."

She saw the man sitting in the corner he looked familiar but she couldn't place him, it was the eyes and his smile. "Are you his father?"

"Yes, I'm Peter Lewis."

"Nice to meet you."

She was panicking inside, she couldn't show it on the outside, she recognized his voice. It was Lucia her step-father's body guard, one of the men that protected and trained her when she was growing up. She cleaned up the wound, noting it was going to need stitches.

"Nikolas, is going to need stitches, let me get the nurse. I'll be right back." She smiled at both them, before leaving the room. She had to control her breathing or she would never be able to go back into the exam room.

She had Peggy get a suture kit and follow her into the exam room, she stitched his hand up, gave him instructions, and sent them on their way. Never showing any emotion, that she recognized either one of them. She had to get out of there, and get out of there fast, she didn't know if she could wait until six in the morning. She walked back into her room, she left JT a voice message to call her immediately.

She looked at her watch, it was 1600 hours, Spike was almost done with his shift, which means so was Ed and Greg. She wondered if their prying had anything with her past showing up in her ER.

XXX

"It's her Viktor!"

"We found her on our first try Luica?"

"Tatianna, is Dr. Kendall Turner."

"Did she recognize you?"

"If she did, she didn't show it. She held true to her up bringing and training."

"When can we get her?"

"I overheard the nurses taking, she leaves at six am."

"Take Luka with you in the morning, it's time we brought her home."

XXX

 _She had planned her escape for awhile, she'd been saving money since her mother's death. She had planned on waiting until she was finished with high school, but finding the information on Viktor's desk had expedited her plans two years ahead. She couldn't stay in his house knowing what he had done, and what he had plans to do. She threw the empty alcohol bottles around her room. She grabbed her money, bag, and other things she needed and ran for the convertible that was her 16th birthday present._

 _She took off for the lake, she stashed her stuff in the bushes, found a log and bashed in the windshield on the drivers side, she floored the gas pedal slamming on the brake leaving skid marks and fish tailing all over the road. She let her car skid into the water, unbuckling her seatbelt as the car hit the water. She let the car start to sink, before she swam to the safety of the shore._

 _She dragged herself up the hill to her bags, she went into the bathroom and changed into the disguise she had packed. She took off for the nearest bust terminal and bought a ticket for Canada, leaving Florida behind her._

She woke up feeling hands on her arms, she thought Luica had come back to grab her and take her. She started to struggle, fighting against the hands and arms trying to hold her.

"Sweetheart, it's me Spike. Open your eyes and look at me!"

Her eyes popped open, she was starring into his concerned brown ones. She threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare!"

"I gather that!" She closed her eyes trying to reign in her emotions, and gain her control back. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not right now."

XXX

Ed and Greg looked over the files that they had on Viktor Stivos, and Tatianna Grace Martin. They sat back, staring at each other, trying to process what they'd read.

"No, wonder she was angry with us." Gregg said.

"Do you think she's told Spike?"

"She can't tell anyone and stay safe."

"Let's reach out to her, offer her protection, if she needs it."

XXX

She was anxious to go home, she was drained, physically and emotionally. Spike was going to come over later that morning, she was going to tell him everything, if he decided to walk away, better now then before she got too deep into the relationship. She walked outside the ER, towards her car, two figures dressed in dark clothing was milling around. Her defenses went up, she looked around to see if anyone was in the garage, no one was in sight.

She reached into her bag, pulling out her phone, she dialed 911 as she approached her car. The figures approached her, she dropped her bag to the ground, getting into a defensive pose. She called out her name, and location, she started fighting off the men. She recognized the fighting styles, she knew it was Lucia and Luka, she was fighting with all her might. Two on one was a little unfair, especially since she had worked the past twenty-four hours.

She could hear the sirens in the distance, she hoped she could fend them off until they got to her, she was getting tired. The first black SUV pulled into the parking lot, she was being dragged to a van by Luica. She was clawing at his hands to try to make him let go.

"Freeze SRU!"

She was dropped on the ground, the two men jumped in the van, peeling out of the garage. She lay on the ground, trying to gather her wits, she looked up and say Ed standing over her.

"Doc, you okay?"

"No, that was my past trying to drag me back."

He helped her sit up, looking her over, he saw she took quiet a beating before they arrived. "I'm calling Spike."

"No, I'm going home to get cleaned up."

She picked up her belongings walking to her car, Greg chased her down. "Kendall, let us help you."

"There is no helping me, this is my fight."

She got in her car, peeling out of the garage, not slowing down until she got home, she pulled into the drive. Spike was waiting for her, when she got there. He was opening her car door as soon as her car was stopped.

"Ed, called me." He looked at her bruised face. "Why didn't you let me come get you?"

"We need to get inside."

She dragged him inside the house, locking the door, drawing the blinds. He pulled her into his arms. "What the hell is going on Kendall?"

"I have a confession to make. My real name is Tatianna Grace Martin, I'm the step-daughter of Viktor Stivos."

She walked over to a wall safe, and pulled out a file, dropping it on his lap, she went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, it was going to be a long day.

XXX

She had curled up in a chair, while he read the thick file, she had fallen asleep. He gently shook her awake, she opened her eyes, looking up at him. He picked her up out of the chair, holding her close to him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because Tatianna. died when she was sixteen. That's when Kendall was born...I thought I was safe. Then all hell broke lose yesterday and this morning."

"What happened yesterday?"

"One of my patients was Viktor's son, he was brought in by one of the men that tried to grab me this morning. Luica Petsky, he's the one that taught me how to fight, and throw a knife, his brother Luka taught me how to shoot any gun, and hit my target at any distance."

"You didn't think to call anyone that they were in the ER?"

"There's no one to call, if I called Agent Hogenmiller, I would have been gone without a goodbye."

"At least you'd be safe!"

"I'm not leaving Spike, I'm staying.'

"Kendall, please!"

She leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him. "It will be fine."

"If anything happens to you..."

"I was trained by the best Russian hitmen, I can take care of myself. I've got some skills Scarlatti! No worries!"

She smiled at him, trying to reassure him, it was all going to be okay. He pulled her close to him, kissing her. His phone started ringing, he answered it, Greg was calling him. She was being put into protective custody effective immediately, no arguments.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter..please R &R!**

Luica and Luka sat in front of Viktor's desk, beat up and bloody. "I see she hasn't forgotten any of her training. That's very good."

"The police showed up, we had her."

"Do we have her home address?"

"No, it shouldn't be hard to track her down."

"The sooner we have her, the sooner I can go ahead with my plans."

Viktor smiled at himself, he had been waiting to make her his since she was fourteen, he had planned on marrying her when she turned eighteen, but her running off like she did messed up his plans.

XXX

"I really don't want to go into protective custody."

"Please, for me Kendall so I know that you're safe." He pulled her into his arms.

"Do you honestly think I can't take care of myself?"

He looked into her eyes. "I'm sure you can, but these are some dangerous men.."

She laughed. "Have you forgotten, that I've known them since I was young. I know exactly what they are capable of!"

She turned to walk away from him, she didn't want to run and hide. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Tell me what they did to you, to make you run."

"I planned on leaving when I was eighteen. I found out when I was sixteen, Viktor had my father killed so he could marry my mother. When I was almost fourteen my mother died in a car accident, I found out on the same day that I found out about my father, that he had my mother killed. He planned on forcing me to marry him when I turned eighteen. I ran. That's the short story."

"Kendall.."

"This is too much drama for one person to handle, if you want to turn and walk away..."

He turned her round to face him. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm right here by your side!" He kissed her.

"Spike.."

"You need to pack some bags, someone will be coming to get you and taking you to a safe house."

She closed her eyes, walking into her bedroom, pulling out her suitcase, packing her clothes. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time, which could mean death to a new relationship.

XXX

The black SUV pulled up to her house, she was standing at the window, looking out, she felt trapped. She wasn't asked if she wanted this, she was told, it was like she had no control over her life anymore. Spike's arms were around her waist, she leaned back against him.

"It's going to be okay." She didn't say anything, she walked away from him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Look at me! You're going to be safe."

She kissed him, walking out dragging her suitcase behind her. The agent, threw her suitcase in the back of the SUV, she climbed in, they drove off. The agent drove out to the out skirts of town pulling over, he pulled a gun aiming it at Kendall.

"Give me your phone."

She reached down putting her hand into her purse, pulling out her own gun, in one fluid movement she shot the man in the hand, he screamed dropping the gun. She grabbed the gun, throwing it in the back, she got out of the backseat, she pulled the injured man out of the driver's seat, she handcuffed him, throwing him in the back of the SUV, she headed back towards town.

XXX

Spike climbed into his truck, getting ready to head home, when his phone rang.

"Ed?"

"Kendall, never showed up at the safe house."

"She left with the agent, that showed up this morning." Spike's heart started beating faster.

"We're going to find out what happened."

Spike ended the call, driving straight to the Barn, hoping that they were stuck in traffic.

XXX

She knew where she had to go, she peeled into the parking lot of the Barn, slamming the SUV into park she left it running when she got out. Spike was just getting out of his truck when she pulled in, he stopped when he saw the SUV. She saw Spike running towards the SUV, she stepped in front of it, she launched herself into his arms.

"What happened?"

"The agent pulled over, and aimed a gun at me. He wanted my cell phone, I pulled my gun and shot him in the hand. He's in the back of the SUV, handcuffed."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!"

He kissed her, holding her tight in his arms. They looked up as more black SUVs pull into the parking lot, they came to a screeching halt around them.

Team One jumped out, running towards the couple. "What happened Kendall?" Greg asked.

She filled them in on what had happened, handed off the fake agent. She had Spike take her back home, she wasn't leaving now for a safe house, she didn't care. She was quiet on the way home, leaning against the truck seat she closed her eyes. He took her hand in his, bringing to his lips, he kissed it, she looked over at him and smiled.

XXX

They pulled into the drive, she opened her door getting out of his truck, he took her hand leading her to the front door. It was slightly ajar, Spike pushed her behind him, she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a gun?" She asked.

"No.."

"Good thing I have two!" She pulled one out of her purse and handed it to him, she pulled another out of her ankle holster, He raised his eyebrow at her. "What? A girl has to be prepared!"

He still insisted on going in first, her house was trashed, sitting on the counter were pictures from her childhood. She closed her eyes, hiding whatever emotions they evoked. Spike walked up looking at them, then looking at her, he touched her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"No, my step-father is trying to turn my life upside down. I'm not going to let him win!"

"Kendall..."

"If you knew half the hell he put me through..."

"Tell me...let me help you."

"I can't...some of the things he made me do at fourteen..."

She closed her eyes, trying to reign in her emotion, get control of herself. She opened her eyes looking at him, his arms were around her, he pulled her to him.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, it's okay to let go, and show some emotions."

"I was taught at an early age...Tatianna..showing emotions are for the weak! You always have to be strong, never depend on anyone but yourself!"

He cupped her face. "I know you've had to be strong your whole life...it's okay to let someone else carry your burden."

Something inside of her broke, some great emotional damn burst, for the first time in her life she cried. He pulled her into his arms holding her tight, whispering words of comfort. As fast as she started crying, she stopped, she pulled away, drying her tears. She looked at him, his brown eyes looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loose control."

"You don't have to apologize..."

They just stared at each other, he gently pulled her back into his arms, kissing her, she melted into him. It felt good to loose control, to let her emotions out, instead of holding them in. She pulled away from him, looking at the pictures he's selected, each held a strong memory for her, and that's why they'd been left.

"I'm calling this in." Spike pulled her outside while he called the intrusion in. She sat down on the steps, wishing she had some chocolate to eat, she's always been a stress eater.

He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, his free hand pulled her face to his, kissing her. Three black SUVs pulled up, Team One hopped out, running towards the front of the house.

"You guys okay?" Ed asked. "Heard the call on the radio."

"We're fine. It was Viktor Stivos, he left pictures from Kendall's childhood as a calling card. They trashed her house."

"Tell me about the pictures Kendall."

"There was one when I was 3, right after my father died, to remind me when he took charge of my life, the next one was at age 8, to remind me I was being groomed for the family business, then age 14, dressed up for a dinner party, where I was forced to lure a grown man to my room, so they could kill him, then my 16th birthday with the car I was given, the one I used to fake my death."

She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to see the disgust in Spike's eyes, she got up and walked away. Standing at the edge of the yard, looking into her garden, trying to erase the long ago memories, she had kept buried for so long. She felt his arms on her waist, he turned her around, his hands were entwined into her hair.

"Kendall, I had no idea...what you went through...:

"Spike..I know it's a lot, again if you want to walk away...I understand."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her.

"I'm glad you're staying." She smiled at him.

"We need to find a safe place for you to stay."

"I have another place I can stay, where I'll be safe."

"Where?"

"A cabin out about a hundred miles from here. It's under another name."

"How many names do you have?"

She smiled at him. "Just enough to keep me safe."

XXX

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, pulled a hat on, she dressed in baggy clothes, took a cab to a storage unit. She went in, opened the safe, pulling out a fresh ID pack. She smiled looking at the licences: Jordan Mc Atee. She shoved the papers into her purse, she pulled out a wad of cash, grabbed the keys to the truck. She opened the garage door, jumped into the truck, and pulled out. She shut and locked the garage door, heading to Spike's house.

He was waiting outside for her, when she pulled up, he threw his bag into her truck, kissing her. "Who are we today?"

"Hi, I'm Jordan Mc Atee, nice to meet you."

She drove the hundred miles to the cabin, her hair still hidden under the hat. She stopped in the little town, picking up groceries from the town store, they climbed into the truck, finishing the drive to the cabin.

"How long can you stay?"

"As long as you need me?"

"Spike, you can't give up everything to stay with me. What about your job...your parents?"

"Your safety is my job, my parents will be fine."

"But.."

He cut her off with a kiss, I'm going to keep you safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Whatever protest she had, was forgotten once his lips were on hers, that was part of the problem, she couldn't think when he kissed her. She knew what the answer was, how to flush out Viktor, and his men. She needed to become Tatianna, and freely go to him, that was the only way she's be able to live without looking behind her constantly.

She unlocked the cabin door, walking in Spike was close behind her. He pulled the hat off her head, pulling her hair down, he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair. He pulled her close again, kissing her. She melted into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. His hands moved along her back, holding her close.

She stepped out of his embrace, looking around the cabin she had some work to do. She started to open windows to air it out, uncovering the furniture. She went into the bedroom, pulling out clean sheets, she made the king sized bed. She opened the deck doors, letting the lake breeze blow through, airing out the bedroom. She stepped out onto the deck, looking out over the lake, enjoying the view. His arms went around her waist pulling her against his chest, he kissed the back of her neck.

"Come inside where it's safe."

She turned in his arms, cupping his face. "Spike, I'm safe here."

"I don't want to take any chances..Please." She followed him inside the bedroom, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up in his arms, holding her close to him, kissing her, she returned his kiss. He set her on the ground, breaking off the kiss, she smiled at him, caressing the side of his face. She pushed him towards the bed, wanting to feel close to him. "Kendall...I can't be with you."

She frowned, misunderstanding his meaning, she turned her back on him feeling hurt. "I understand."

He turned her around, pulling her into his arms, lifting her face to look into her eyes. "I want nothing more then to crawl into that bed with you right now and make love to you. But I can't let me guard down and keep you safe."

"Then just hold me." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. She was convinced that she had to go after Viktor herself, just so she could live her life.

XXX

He held her while she slept that night, the sun was streaming through the windows waking them both. She raised her head looking at him, he smiled at her, pulling her back down for a kiss. She was trying to come up with a way to let him know, her plan. She knew he wouldn't go for it, because he thought he had to protect her.

She climbed out of bed, he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her again. "I'm going to fix breakfast." She smiled at him, easing herself out of bed she went to the kitchen. She turned on the radio, singing and dancing as she cooked breakfast for the two of them, she looked up, seeing him leaning against the counter watching her. She smiled at him, continuing what she was doing, he wrapped his arms around her.

She turned to face him, lifting her face up, he lowered his down kissing her. He smiled down at her, the patio doors shattered as a snipers bullet came through. Spike only had seconds to react, he shoved Kendall to the ground covering her with his body. The wind was knocked out of her, having his weight fully on top of her, wasn't helping her breathing.

"Kendall, are you okay?"

"Can't breathe."

"Were you hit?"

"No...you're laying on top of me." She smiled.

He smiled down at her, rolling off of her, he sat up slowly, checking over her body making sure she hadn't been hit. "We need to get out of here."

"I know...come on."

She turned off the stove, throwing the pan in the sink. She grabbed her purse, leading him down to the basement and out into the boathouse. He opened the door, and climbed into the boat, she turned it on as the sped off across the lake. He watched her hair fly out behind her as they shot across the lake, he held on to the seat for dear life.

She pulled up to another house, she pulled out a remote, the door opened, she pulled the boat inside. Spike raised his eyebrow at her. "Friends, trustworthy."

She turned the boat off. Spike climbed out of the boat, he stuck out his hand to help her out. They climbed the stairs into the main part of the house, she stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a two waters. She tossed one to Spike, she opened a cabinet grabbing two cereal bars, tossing one to Spike. She grabbed a set of keys off a cork board, smiling at Spike.

"Ready to roll?"

"I need to call Ed or Sgt."

"Ok!"

He pulled out his phone making a quick call, the sound of the doorbell made him stop talking, He kept the phone to his ear, giving their location to which ever team member he was talking to. He pushed her towards the far corner of the room, she grabbed his arm, staring into his eyes. Trying to pull him with her, he wouldn't budge. She reached into her purse, pulling out a gun and handing it to him, his eyes went wide. He took it from her, pushing her more firmly towards the corner. She rolled her eyes but got in the corner, she pulled a gun from her ankle holster. She racked the slide, ready to fire if, necessary.

Spike walked towards the door, intent on looking through the peep hole to see who was on the other side, the door flew open hitting the wall. Spike dove behind the couch taking cover, gunshots flew around the room. She stood up from behind the chair taking aim and firing at the gunmen, he hit the floor. She came out from behind the chair, kicking the gun away, checking for a pulse, he was dead.

"Spike!"

There was no answer, she felt a sense of panic in the pit of her stomach, she slowly made her way to the back of the couch. Spike lay on the floor not moving in a pool of blood, she had to remain calm to help him. She moved to the hallway closet, pulling out the medic bag she went back to help Spike. She set the bag beside him, she called for an Airevac then started an working on him. She cut his shirt away, finding a bullet wound to his arm. She immediately started caring for it, his pulse was weak. He'd lost a lot of blood, she could hear sirens approaching fast, she knew it would be Team One. She could hear the helicopter landing out back, she had stopped the bleeding, and prepared him for flight.

Both Team One and the Airevac team hit the door at the same time she gave report to the rescue team, Spike was still out. She was worried about it, she had already called ahead to St. Grace's Hospital and had the surgery team to ready to red line him to surgery as soon as they landed. They took off with Spike, she turned around and faced Team One to tell them what happened, she took a deep breath, exhaled and then collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12

She was running towards Spike, he was on his knees, his hands behind his head. Luica and Luka had a gun pointed at his head.

"Where's Tatianna?"

"I don't know a Tatianna!" He answered.

Luica pulled out a knife, stabbing him, she heard him groan in pain. She tried to run from her hiding place put she was being held in place.

"Constable, tells us where she is, and your death will be less painful!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know her!"

Luka aimed his gun, shooting Spike in the arm, he fell over crying out in pain. Luica pulled him back up to his knees, pulling his injured arm behind him.

"I'll never tell you where she is!"

Luka put his gun to Spike's head and pulled the trigger.

XXX

Kendall sat up screaming Spike's name, wincing in pain, she frantically looked around the room. He was at her side, his arm in a sling, his good hand was cupping her face.

"Kendall! Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself. Lay back down."

She eased herself back into the bed, trying to put together what happened. She remembered Spike being hit in the arm, possible having an artery hit. She remembered calling for an Airevac, taking car of him, stopping the bleeding, getting him out and to surgery. She remembered his team coming in, and then it gets fuzzy.

"What happened to me?"

"You got shot too, it didn't hit any major organs, or muscles. They were able to remove it with surgery, you didn't bleed right away because of the adrenaline in your system." He kissed her forehead. "You saved my life..."

"Spike...why are you out of bed?"

"Because I had a really great doctor take care of me, getting me ready for surgery." He leaned down gently kissing her lips.

The door opened and several members of Team One walked in, Ed walked towards the bed looking down at Kendall. "How are you feeling doc?"

"I could be better, but I'm still breathing, so not too bad!"

"What you did for Spike..."

"It was nothing..."

She didn't want any pats on the backs, she used her training to save his life. She couldn't let him die because of her, she cared about him way too much. Because of the dangerous situation she was going to break things off with him, she couldn't have him get hurt or killed because of her. Spike walked out his team members, she eased herself up out of bed, taking it slowly, wincing in pain.

XXX

She found a bag in the closet with clothes, she took out her IV so she could get dressed. She was sweating and winded before she was done, she kept pushing herself. Spike caught her before she could leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"You can't. It isn't safe!"

"Exactly! The only way to bring Viktor and his men out of hiding."

"I'm not letting you put yourself into a dangerous situation."

"You're not letting me?"

"Please Kendall. Stay here, you're safe."

"No! I can't be with you anymore Spike. It's too dangerous. You almost lost your life because of me."

"My job is dangerous Kendall, on any given day."

She shook her head in denial, he cupped her face. "Look at me. I'm not letting you leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you!"

"What did you just say?"

"I love you Kendall. If anything happened to you...God when they told me you were shot too...I just about lost my mind."

"Spike...that's why I can't stay. I love you too..."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Stay with me, let me protect you."

She didn't want him to risk his life for her, she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Spike." She gave in for the time being, she scooted back into bed, he crawled in with her, she curled up next to him.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, Spike was gone, she felt disappointed that he had left her side. She found a note from him telling her he'd gone to get them something good for breakfast, she smiled to herself, she should have known. She carefully got out of bed, going into the bathroom, she washed her face. She dug into her bag, finding some clean clothes.

She crawled back into bed, waiting for Spike to come back, the door opened, a man walked in wearing scrubs walked in, she recognized him immediately. She let out a slow exhale, he was blocking the door, she looked around for a possible weapon, she didn't have one.

Viktor smiled at her. "Hello Tatianna, my pet."

"What are you doing here Viktor?"

"I've come to take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

He walked towards her, she backed towards the closet. Trying to think of her best option, she rushed towards him with the intention of pushing him down and running. He had a syringe full of haldol that he plunged in her neck, she went out. He whistled Luka and Luica walked in, picking her up, throwing her on a gurney. The police officers outside her door, had been knocked out, they were pushing her down the hall towards the elevator. They loaded the elevator, heading towards the maintenance entrance.

XXX

Spike stepped out of the elevator and strolled towards Kendall's room, seeing the officers out cold, he put the hospital on immediate lock down. He called in SRU in a panic, he blocked off her room so it could be processed. He had the elevators stopped at the main floor, he was in a panic. He should have never of left her, he was beating himself up.

He was down in security watching over the footage looking for her, the local unis were doing a floor to floor search. SRU was there looking for her, he was in full on panic, she had been missing for a full hour now.

"Spike, this isn't your fault." Juls said.

"I shouldn't have left her."

"They might have killed you, if you were still here." Juls was trying to comfort her friend.

He started pacing the room, he knew she was probably long gone from the hospital. The chances of finding her were becoming less and less, his heart was breaking.

XXX

She slowly woke up in the back of a van, feeling groggy she tried to raise up. Being hit with a wave of dizziness, she laid back down, trying to listen to the conversation going on around her. She heard Luka and Luica arguing about stopping for lunch, that she'd be out for hours. Luka won the fight, they pulled over, she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep when they checked on her. She waited until they left the van, she had no idea how long she'd been out, or how far she'd traveled.

She counted to fifty, she rolled to her knees, looking out the back window of the van she didn't recognize where she was, she crawled to the front of the van letting herself out. Still feeling wobbly she crouched down low, sneaking between the cars to one of the houses across the street. She knocked on the door, a little old lady opened the door. She explained, she'd been kidnapped and needed help. The lady let her in, she used her phone calling Spike.


	13. Chapter 13

"Spike, stay in the truck! We'll find her!" was Greg's order.

He wasn't happy with it, Ed had threatened to handcuff him to the truck if he didn't promise to stay put. He reluctantly agreed, they had surrounded the house that she had called from. Team One had slowly started to surround the house, looking for a safe entry. Juls was in the command truck with Spike trying to make contact with Kendall, but she wasn't answering the phone she'd called from.

Spike was feeling frustrated, and worried that they had been too late, she was either taken again or worse, all he could do was sit and wait.

XXX

She had Mrs. Rains (the lady who had helped her) hide in the far corner of the attic. The late Mr. Rains had been an avid hunter, she had many of his guns still and ammunition. Kendall had made a sniper's nest in the attic window, she could see who was coming in the front of the house. She had set up an "alarm" at the bottom of the stairs in case they came in the back door.

She sat waiting to see if SRU got there first, or Luka and Luica. She was watching out the front windows when she saw the familiar SUVs pull up, she breathed a sigh of relief. She would wait for them to come to her, in case Luks and Luica were already in the house. She heard the crash of glass, she picked up the two hand guns, ready to fire it it wasn't SRU, coming through the door.

The attic door flew open, Luka and Luica had their guns pointed at her, she opened fire, emptying both clips into them. She slowly walked out from behind the chest she had been hiding behind, and kicked their guns away. She heard running, and footsteps on the stairs, she ran back diving behind the chest, not knowing for sure if it was SRU or more hired guns.

She picked up the shot gun, ready to defend herself, the first person through the door was Ed. "SRU! Kendall, put it down, it's Ed!" It took her a few minutes for it to registrar who it was. She lowered the gun, sitting on the floor. Ed spoke into his com that Spike could come up, the scene was secure. Coming to her senses, Kendall got up helping Mrs. Rains out of her hiding place, Wordy took her down stairs.

Ed and Greg walked up to Kendall. "You okay doc?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine. this isn't over..Viktor will keep coming after me until either I'm dead or he is."

"I'm not going to let him near you." Spike said standing at the door.

She got up, walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. "Spike!" He wrapped his good arm around her waist holding her close. Ed clearing his voice made the two of them look over at the team leader and Gregg.

"Can you tell us what happened Kendall, how we got here?" Greg asked.

"Viktor came to my hospital room this morning, he drugged me to get me out. I woke up in the back of a van. The two of them were arguing about lunch, I faked still being out. They stopped, I got away, Mrs. Rains let me in, I called Spike. We hid up here, higher is better. Luka and Luica came through the door, it was me or them, I won."

"Where did the guns come from?"

"The late Mr. Rains." The tree men looked at her in shock. "What? By the time I was sixteen, I could assemble, and shoot any gun handed to me from any distance. Moving or sitting still, those two trained me. I'm pretty handy with a knife too!"

Spike put his good arm around her waist. "Remind me not to anger you!" She laughed.

"That's just part of my many skills I learned as a child."

She was escorted from the room by EMT, to be checked out while the room was processed. She sat om the end of the ambulance waiting to be released, Juls sat down beside her.

"He's crazy about you."

"The feeling is mutual. I'm just worried he's going to get hurt trying to protect me."

"He'd protect you with his life."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

XXX

She rode with him in the back of the SUV, not knowing where they were going, she dozed off letting her head lay back on the seat. She woke up to him stroking the side of her face, she slowly opened her eyes. His warm brown eyes were staring into hers. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Hey. Where are we?"

"Safe house."

She followed him out of the vehicle, he took her hand leading her into the house. It was small and cozy, she found the bathroom, splashing water on her face to wake up. She walked back out into the livingroom, Spike was looking out the window, she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking about handsome?"

"That I almost lost you today." He said very quietly.

She stood in front of him, cupping his face. "I'm right here, safe."

"I love you. When I knew you were missing and it was my fault..."

"First I love you too. And second...how was it your fault?"

"Because I didn't protect you!"

"Spike, there were guards on my door. You went to get us breakfast..."

"I should have never of left your side..."

"Let's get one thing straight Scarlatti, I'm not some meek and mild women. I can fend for myself. You are no way responsible for what happened today!" She stood on her tiptoes kissing him. "In fact, I could take advantage of you right now! I mean you are one armed and at my mercy"

He smiled down at her. "Really? What did you have in mind Dr. Turner?"

"Hmmm, step into my office and find out Constable." She pushed him down on the couch, straddling his lap, her hands going to his face kissing him. "I think you might need bed rest!"

"Really doc? Maybe I should get a second opinion." He said quietly

She smiled at him. "Go ahead...I'll wait." She kissed him again, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, felling his arm wrap around her waist pulling her close. She pulled back to look into his eyes, she smiled at him. She got up, looking down at him. "Let me know about that second opinion."

She picked up her bag, walking towards the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

She heard the bedroom door open, his arm slipped around her waist, she turned around to face him. She ran her hands up to his face, looking into his eyes, she kissed him. He broke off the kiss looking at her. "I can't..Kendall!"

She pulled away from him like she'd been burned, he wasn't protecting her anymore. There were other officers watching her, she was hurt that he didn't want her. "I get it." She was fighting back her tears, maybe since he knew the whole truth, he didn't want her after all. She had her back to him, his hand was on her shoulder.

"I don't think you do." He said quietly.

"The truth was too much for you, the drama of my life. It's okay for you to walk away." She tried to push pass him, he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I love you Kendall. I told you I'm not walking away from you! When I make love to you for the first time, I want it to be somewhere memorable. Not in a safe house!"

She had tears in her eyes. "Spike, I love you too." He pulled her to him kissing her.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, the sun streaming through the windows. She rolled over in bed, Spike was gone frowning she got up from bed and went into the lvingroom looking for him. He was gone, she opened the door, the officers on duty turned to see what she needed.

"Constable Scarlatti, where did he go?"

"He went back to Toronto."

She clinched her jaw, trying not to feel hurt, he left without leaving her a note or waking her up to say good bye. She shut the door, walking back into the apartment, she fixed herself some breakfast, and came up with a plan. She got ready for the day, slowly going back into the livingroom, curling up om the couch. She decided she was leaving, she was tired of hiding.

She went back to the bedroom, grabbed her bag there was a fire escape outside the window, she took it down to the street. She'd be long gone before the officers knew she had even left. She never left home without an emergency stash of money, she bought a train ticket home. She had a three hour train ride home, she leaned back in her seat, watching the scenery go by. She knew how things were going to end, she had to expose herself, and let Viktor come to her.

She walked off the train, pulling the baseball cap down over her face. She walked past several police officers, avoiding their eyes, she had to make it to Caitlin's apartment. She still had a key, her friend was keeping the apartment in the city, for when she was on call. Kendall slipped into the apartment, she called the hospital and told them she was ready to return to work. She would start back to work tomorrow, hopefully, it wouldn't take long to flush Viktor out.

XXX

"What do you mean she's gone?" Spike asked.

"She left by the fire escape, we have no clue how long she's been gone."

"Damn it!"

"We've got officers looking for her."

Spike ended his call, the rest of Team One looked at him. "Kendall has taken off on her own, she's in the wind. They don't know how long she's been gone."

"We'll find her. Where would she go? If anyone can track her down it's you!" Juls said.

He nodded, hoping they'd find her before Viktor did. He opened up his laptop and started looking at traffic cameras in the area of the safe house and bus and train stations.

XXX

Kendall walked into the ER, ready to start her shift. She felt bad for not calling and telling Spike where she was, by now he knew she was missing, but he didn't have the decency to tell her he was leaving so they were even.

"Good to have you back Dr. Turner."

"Thanks Lisa." She smiled at the nurse.

"First patient is in curtain two. It's an SRU officer."

"Damn! Can't Mc Quirre take it?"

"The officer asked for you doc."

"Damn it!" She walked into the exam room, picking up the chart looking at the name, Wordsworth. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Wordy, how long until the rest of the gang arrives?"

"Kendall, why did you leave the safe house? Spike is out of his mind worried about you." She sat down in a chair, looking at him.

"Tell Constable Scarlatti, that I'm fine. I'm done running from my past. Let it come for me."

Wordy jumped off the table. "Do you think this is a game?"

"I know it's not a game, this is my life! I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. Now if there's nothing actually wrong with you, I have real patients to see. Stay safe Constable!" She walked out of the exam room, leaving Wordy staring after her.

She continued through her day, seeing a variety of patients, she finally got to lay down at ten that night. She told the nurse she didn't want to be disturb by any personal visits tonight. She curled up in the bed, and fell asleep. The door opened at two am for a car accident, she was up for the rest of the night. She finished her shift, dragging into Cait's apartment.

She fell face first into the couch, throwing her bag on the floor, there was a knock on the door. She moaned as she crawled off the couch, she looked through the peep hole. Spike was standing on the other side of the door looking all sorts of pissed. She knew she had to face hin sometime, she pulled open the door.

"Do you have any idea, the hell I've been through the last two days?" He growled at her.

"I'm sorry, as you can see I'm fine."

"Damn it Kendall! I'm trying to keep you safe, and you're running towards it."

She closed her eyes. "I'm tired of looking behind my shoulder and running. I'm letting my past catch up with me."

"I'm not going to let you do this."

"You really have no choice in the matter, it's my life."

"I'm taking you to a safe house, and you're going to stay there!"

"No, I'm not! I think you need to leave Constable."

He stood his ground, his usually dark caring eyes were now full of anger. "Dr. Turner, I'm under orders to take you to SRU HQ."

"Too bad I'm not following orders." She shoved him out the door, and locked it. She walked into the living room, grabbed her back, headed towards the kitchen door. She took the back steps down, leaving Cait's apartment, she was heading to a different location.

XXX

She felt bad how things had ended with Spike, but it couldn't be helped. She had to cut ties with him, to become Taitanna again, she went back to her small studio apartment she had when she first moved there. She had bought a new cell phone on her way, let the tracking begin, she called home for the first time in sixteen years. The call was picked up. by a female maid after three rings.

"Stivos residence."

"This is Tatianna Grace, tell my papa if he wants to meet to call me back at this number. I know he's in Toronto and he's looking for me, I'll be waiting for his call."

"I will let him know."

She ended the call, now all she had to do is wait. Her cell phone rang seconds later, thinking that it didn't take long, she answered the phone.

Her phone rang a second time, she answered it. "Hello."

"Tatianna, so good to hear your voice."

"Hello papa."

"I have someone here, anxious to talk to you."

"Kendall, don't do it, stay where you are."

"Spike?"

She heard Viktor get back on the phone. "Come alone, and he lives, bring his police friends he dies."

"Even trade. I come in his place, he goes free, safe, alive, and unhurt."

"Oh Titanna, I don't make deals."

"If you hurt him, I swear to God..."

"Be at 1235 Pineview Drive in one hour."

He ended the call, she got up, getting dressed quickly. She had to get to him and safe him, she drove to the address, climbing out of the car. She straightened her dress. knocking on the door, she was frisked by a body guard and put into a room. Spike was tired to a chair, he'd been beaten, she ran to him.

"Spike!" She touched his face looking at him. He looked at her, closing his eyes.

"I told you not to come."

"There was no way I was letting him hurt you because of me." She moved the skirt of her dress away, from her thigh, pulling out a knife, cutting the ropes away. "Can you walk."

"Yeah."

"Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!" She kissed him.

"Yes you are. Go! I'll be fine."

"Kendall, you're coming with me."

"I'm the distraction...I'll be right behind you, I promise."

She picked the lock, opening the door, the crept through the hall to the front door, she handed him her car keys, kissing him. She opened the door, pushing him out on the porch. "I love you." She slammed the door, locking it, hearing him pounding on it, she turned around and went back to the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Spike stood on the door step of the house trying to get back int the house, he heard the sirens coming. Turning around he saw the three black SUVs pulling up in front of the house. He ran down the steps meeting his team, Ed and Greg jumped out of the SUVs.

"Spike, what the hell happened." Ed asked.

"I was leaving Kendall, and Stivos grabbed me. Used me for leverage to get her here. I told her not to come. She got here, she cut me lose. I was going to make her come with me, she pushed me out the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. She's in there alone with him. He's going to kill her."

"Look at me Spike! We're going to get her out of there alive...do you hear me?" Greg asked. Spike nodded his head. "Go suit up. Kendall, called us before she got here or we would have been here sooner."

XXX

Viktor walked into the room, now only occupied by only Kendall. "Where's the officer?"

She let out a chuckle. "I knew I couldn't trust you, so I let him go. Won't be long before the house is surrounded."

"Treacherous bitch." He was next to her in a minute, striking her.

She jumped up, pushing him he fell to the floor. "I hit back now old man!"

"Peter! Henry!" Two men came running in the room, grabbing her. Throwing her to the floor, she rolled to her knees, jumping up.

"What's wrong old man? Still too good to do your own dirty work?"

"Tie her up. Leave her in the window so they can watch!"

She was dragged in front of the window, and thrown into a chair, where she was tied up. She could see the SUVs parked out front, she hated that they could see this, she hoped Spike wasn't watching.

One of the men pilled her had back, while the other hit her, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of crying out in pain. She took a beating for a good tewnty minutes, before they stopped. Viktor came back into the room, smiling at her. "Tell your police friends to leave."

She looked at him and smiled. "They won't listen to me."

"Tell them to leave or I'll blow them up."

Kendall showed no emotion, as he put a phone to her ear. "Hello, this id Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Tatianna Martin, I want to be here. You need to leave."

"Tatianna, you sound distressed."

"I assure you, I'm not. You need to leave, I don't need your help."

"Okay, if you are sure everything is fine. We'll leave."

"Thank you."

The call ended, Viktor went to look out the window, to watch the SUVs and the command truck pull out of the drive and away from the house. "Very good, Tatianna." He left the room, she let her head rest on her chest.

XXX

Spike had heard her voice saying she wanted to be there, he knew she was being forced to say it, They were pulling out to the house up the street, he was using his talents in the command truck, where he could help her most. Truthfully, he wanted to storm the house, and go get her out of there. It took all he had not to go and get her when she was being beaten. It took Sam, Wordy, and Ed to hold him back, he was then sent to the truck.

They had all promised to get her out alive, he knew his team wouldn't let him down.

XXX

She woke up in the chair, feeling stiff from being tied up, on of the men came into the room. "What's your name?"

"I'm Peter."

"Peter, I need to use the bathroom, and I need to stretch."

"No."

"I'm just a little women. How could I hurt you?" She began to cry, hoping the tears would help. Peter took pity on her, he untied her, dragging her to the bathroom. She quickly scanned the bathroom looking for a weapon, she took the top off the back of the toilet off, and waited. Peter knocked on the door, she didn't answer, he slowly opened the door, she swung the porcelain lid, connecting with his face. He passed out on the floor. She dragged him onto the bathroom, getting the ropes from the chair she tired him up, she crept from the room to the hall.

She was stumbling towards the door, when a bullet whizzed past her head, she fell to the floor looking around. She saw Henry coming near her with a gun, he was standing over her. She looked at him, with fear in her eyes, he smiled at her. She kicked the gun from his hands, rolling to her feet, she ducked as he threw a punch at her. She kicked him in the face, taking him down to the floor, she picked up the gun. The front doors came crashing open, Sam and Wordy came running through the front door.

She dropped the gun on the floor, falling to her knees. "Kendall, are you okay?" Sam was helping her up. Wordy had cuffed Henry and was taking him outside.

"Yeah."

"Where's Viktor?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." A door opened down the hall behind Sam, Viktor came out holding a gun. She pushed Sam down to the floor, as Viktor shot the gun. Kendall fell to the ground, as a bullet hit her body.

"Kendall! We need a medic in here now!" Sam stood up and fired his gun at Viktor watching him drop to the ground.

Sam dropped down by Kendall applying pressure to her wound. "Hold on Kendall."

"It's okay Sam...tell Spike I'm sorry." She closed her eyes.

Spike came running into the house, seeing her laying there, Sam holding pressure to her wound. He dropped to his knees grabbing her hand. "Kendall..you hold on...do you hear me. I love you. You have to hold on. Where are those medics?" Tears were streaming down his face, he was clutching her hand in his.

The medics came running in, taking over. Getting her packed up and ready to go as fast as they could, they sped off to the hospital. Spike and Sam were both covered in her blood. Juls drove Spike to the hospital, while the rest of the team dealt with finishing up.

"She's going to be okay Spike."

"You didn't see her Juls...she was so pale."

They arrived at the hospital, to find out that Kendall had been red lined to the operating room, she was in serious condition. They didn't know if she was going to make it or not, she had crashed in the ambulance.


	16. Chapter 16

It hurt to breathe, she slowly opened her eyes glancing around the room. Her eyes focused on Spike setting by her, she saw other members of Team One were sitting around the room looking sad. "Hey handsome, why so sad?" She whispered.

His head snapped up, he smiled at her. "Hi beautiful! Welcome back." He leaned over, kissing her cheek. The rest of the team crowded around the bed, to greet her. She smiled at them but fell back to sleep.

She was in and our for the rest of the day, when she woke up Spike was asleep in the chair next to the bed. She reached over touching his face, he came awake, she smiled at him. "Hi."

He stood up, leaning down to kissing her. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you too "

"Why's you do it?" He asked soflty.

She closed her eyes. "Which part?"

"Any of it?"

"He was going to kill you, if I didn't come, I love you too much for that to happen. Sam it was reflex, I saw Viktor with the gun..."

"Sam had a vest..you could have died."

"Spike..." He took her hand kissing it, sitting back down. "Just crawl into bed and hold me."

"I can't..I might hurt you."

"You won't, just come hold me."

She rolled to her side to he could crawl into bed with her. His arms went around her, she closed her eyes falling asleep.

XXX

"Ma, wants you to stay at the house so she can take care of you."

"Spike, I don't want to trouble her."

"It's no trouble, she wants to. She loves you."

"I love your parents, that's why I don't want to be a bother."

"Ma will skin me alive if I don't bring you home with me."

She laughed. "I guess I need to save your hide, then."

XXX

He helped her out of his truck, guiding her into his parents house. "Ma, we're here."

Rosa came in from the kitchen, she pulled Kendall into her arms for a hug. "Kendall, we've been so worried! I'm so glad you're better, sit down and rest. Lunch will be ready soon." She kissed her on the check. She hugged and kissed Spike next, leaving the room going back to the kitchen.

"You're mother is going to feed me to death, isn't she?"

He laughed, pulling her to his side. "She will put some weight on you." He kissed her, guiding her to the couch. "You better do as Ma says, she can get mean."

"Not Rosa."

Spike let out a chukle. "You have no idea."

"I'll keep that in mind. If I need to keep you in line."

He cupped her face, kissing her again. "Michelangelo, leave her alone." Dominic came in and sat in a chair next to Kendall.

"How are you feeling bella?" He placed his hand on hers.

She put her other hand on his, smiling at him. "I'm good Dominic."

"I think you can call me Pop." He smiled at her kindly.

She looked at Spike for help but he wasn't looking at her. "I...I"

Rosa saved her from saying anything by coming in and telling them lunch is ready. Spike got up from the couch quickly leaving the room, Dominic glared at his son. Kendall eased herself up off the couch, Dominic took her arm, leading her to the dinning room.

She sat down next to Spike, his demeanor had changed. She wasn't sure what had happened, she filled her plate with food. She wasn't very hungry, she was eating slowly. Spike looked at her.

"Ma, made lunch for you. At least you can do is eat."

"Spike, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." His usual loving self had turned snarky.

She finished eating, helping Rosa clear the table. "Go sit down and rest"

"I'm fine, let me help you."

"My son loves you very much."

"I love him Rosa. He means the world to me."

"Call me Ma, if you like." She smiled at Rosa, she hugged the women. "Now, go rest yourself, you just got out of the hospital." The women gave her a push towards the livingroom. Kendall walked in, sitting down next to Spike.

He frowned at her, she had enough of his bad mood. "What is your problem Scarlatti?"

"Feeling comfortable with my parents?"

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

"I wanted you to get to know them better! "

"What the hell Michelangelo?"

"Nothing?"

"Fine..I'm going home. You can explain to your parents why I left."

She grabbed her purse and bag, slamming out of the house. She hailed a cab, and went home for the first time in weeks.

XXX

He sat on the couch angry at himself for pushing her away. It wasn't about his parents loving her, he was glad that they loved her, and wanted her to call them Ma and pop. What had him in a foul mood was it hit him again, how close he came to losing her. He loved her so much, the thought of losing her forever scared him.

In his fear, he'd pushed her away in anger. He got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen. His Ma was standing at the counter looking at him. "Go after her. Don't let her walk out of your life."

"Ma..."

"Michelangelo, go get her and bring her back."

He nodded his head, leaving the house.

XXX

She had hired a cleaning crew to come in and clean the house, she had to pay extra for them to come out immediately. They were already there cleaning, the house she got out of their way by sitting on the sun porch.

She heard his truck pull up, she was hurt and more then a little pissed at him for his behavior. She didn't want to talk or see him. She heard him ringing the doorbell, she ignored it. She closed her eyes and laid back in the lounge chair. She heard him calling her name, she still ignored him.

Her phone rang, she picked it up answering it. "I don't want to talk or see you! Get the hint!"

"Let me in or I'm getting Team One to help me kick it in."

"Abuse of power much Constable." She ended the call, now good and pissed, she flung open the door glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought about how close I came to losing you, I got scared and angry. I took it out on you. I love you..."

"Are you done? Feel better?"

"Kendall please!"

"Have a nice life!" She slammed the door shut in his face.

XXX

 **Six Weeks Later**

Kendall was starting her first shift back in the ER, she hadn't seen or heard from Spike since slamming the door in his face. She still loved him desperately, and wished she hadn't let her temper take over. It was too late now, she'd pushed him away.

She saw several patients that day, there was a lull in patients. She was sitting outside, enjoying the fall sunshine. She had her eyes closed, her head resting on the side of the building. One of the nurses came in, letting her know an ambulance was coming in with an MVA.

She got up, to prepare for the patient, the EMTS rolled the patient into an exam room. Kendall was in the middle of assessing the patient when there was an explosion. She fell to the floor as debris fell around her.

XXX

"Team One Hot Call. Explosion at St. Joseph Hospital. Reports of multiple bombs on premises"

Spike paled at the name of the hospital, he hoped she wasn't on duty.. He ran with Team One for the SUVs after loading Babycakes to go to St. Pauls.

"Spike, are you going to be able to do this?" Greg asked over the headset.

"Yes boss! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Kendall might be in there."

"I'll be fine." His heart was in his throat, still hoping she was at home safe and not at the hospital.

XXX

She slowly moved, wincing in pain, taking inventory on her body. Nothing felt broken, she slowly sat up, she felt blood trickling down her face. She needed to get up, and get evacuation procedures started. She tried to stand up but was to dizzy. She crawled across the floor, she was picked up by a rescue worker and taken out to a triage tent.

"Spike?"

"Dr. Tucker, can you open your eyes for me?"

She opened her eyes, the doctor cleaned her head wound, stitching it up. She slowly started to get her bearings, she was sitting up on the gurney waiting to be released. She walked out of the tent, seeing the SRU command truck, the door opened and Spike stepped out.

They stared at each other he walked towards her. "Kendall."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I love you." She heard a clearing throat, she turned around to see Greg standing behind her. "Sorry, I'll let you get back to work."

"Wait, where will you be when I'm done?"

"Probably still here, my car is buried in the garage."

"Doc, you can wait in one of the SUVs and ride home with us."

"Thanks Greg."

XXX

She curled up in the backseat of one of the SUVs falling asleep. She was being lifted out of the SUV, waking up suddenly, she was starting in his warm brown eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest, as he carried her to his truck.

He drove her to her house, he walked her to the door, pulling her into his arms he kissed her. "Kendall, I live you. I've missed you."

"Stay with me."

She unlocked the door, taking his hand she lead him into the house.


End file.
